ХиллБук 2: Возвращение драмы
by TuttaL
Summary: Вы думали, Хельга хоть чему-нибудь научится... Сиквел к ХиллБук. Перевод с английского, автор StarvingWriterMaeve


**ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ВОЙДИТЕ** email пароль  
. . .подождите. . .  
Добро пожаловать!

**СТРАНИЦА АРНОЛЬДА ШОТМЭНА**  
**. . . . . . . .  
. Добавить фото .**

Фото со мной (101)  
Видео со мной (1)  
Редактировать страницу  
**Арнольд Шотмэн** Неделя экзаменов :/  
1 день назад  
**-Стена Информация Фото Видео +**

-Что у вас на уме?  
-Последняя активность:  
- Арнольд оставил запись на стене _Фиби Хейердал._  
- Арнольд оставил запись на стене _Джеральда Джоханссена._

- + Арнольд подружился с _Мистером Смитом._  
- Арнольд оставил запись на стене _Хельги Патаки._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
БЫЛ ВЗЛОМАН  
ПОСТОЯЛЬЦАМИ. 08.06.10  
ХА ХА ХА ХА!

**Информация:**  
Школа: **Средняя школа Хиллвуда 11 класс**  
-Обо мне – Общая информация:  
- Пол: Мужской  
-Город: Хиллвуд  
-Интересуюсь: Женщинами  
-Ищу: Дружбу  
-Арнольд встречается с **Хельгой Патаки**  
**Интересы: -Деятельность**: видео-игры, покер и бейсбол  
-**Любимые страницы**: _Бейсбол на поле Джеральда , Челюсти, Большой цезарь, Состязания обжор, Человек-голубь, Спасение квартала_ и еще _23 страницы_  
-**Музыка**: Джаз , Мистер Хьюн  
-**Книги**: Гарри Поттер  
-**Фильмы**: _1,000,000 ЗА ЙО, ЭРНЕСТ: ЛЕСНОЙ ФИЛЬМ КАРЛА БАРТОЛОМЕО!, Принцесса и лягушка, Трилогия «Назад в будущее», История игрушек - 3, Гарри Поттер и дары смерти Часть 1 _  
-**Телешоу**: Йо, Эрнест!, Поп Дэдди, Неделя акул

**Лента новостей (300+)**

**Арнольд Шотмэн** Ненавижу экзаменационную неделю. Это будут самые долгие три дня в моей жизни.  
-**1246 человек** оценили эту запись  
**Сид**: Даже дольше, чем когда Арни оставался у тебя?  
-**Кузен Арни** оценил эту запись  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Да, Сид...  
**Хельга Патаки** Учеба = ученик + крышка гроба*  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Такая математика и мне по плечу.  
**Фиби Хейердал**: Нам осталось всего два экзамена.  
-**Хельга Патаки**: Эти два и так слишком много.

**Арнольд Шотмэн** любит _помогать другим._  
-**Джеральд Джоханссен** оценил эту запись.  
**Сид**: Ни за что! У меня даже в мыслях не было!  
-**12 людям** нравится этот комментарий.

**Гарольд Берман**: Собирался прогулять школу... пока не понял, что сегодня воскресенье.  
-**30 человек** оценили эту запись  
**Хельга Патаки**: Мне даже сказать нечего.  
-**Гарольд Берман**: Мэм-Мои-Ботинки-В-Канаве!  
**Хельга Патаки - Гарольду Берману**: И что это значит?  
-**Тадеус Гамельторп**: Это одна из тех вещей типа «Если я скажу тебе, то потом должен буду тебя убить».

**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд** Я официально отказываюсь учить химию. Время для онлайн-шоппинга.  
**Вольфганг**: Еще одно преимущество быть старше. У меня нет никаких экзаменов.  
-**Хельга Патаки**: Иногда мне просто не верится, что ты скоро выпустишься.  
-**457 людям** нравится этот комментарий

**Арнольд Шотмэн** Невозможно нормально учить и решать уравнения, когда Пуки танцует хулу**.  
-**Железный Фил** оценил эту запись  
**Хельга Патаки**: Я очень люблю твою семью.  
**Железный Фил**: Здесь еще и фейерверки. . .

**Арнольд Шотмэн** _в библиотеке_, обновлено с iPhone через Facebook

**Лайла Сойер** Так нервничаю из-за этих экзаменов.  
**Фиби Хейердал**: Ты справишься, Лайла!  
**Шина**: Тебе не очем беспокоиться. Мысли позитивно! :)

**Сид** Пффф, да кого вообще волнуют экзамены?  
-**Стинки Петерсон** оценил эту запись

**Гарольд Берман** ааааааа, у меня уже голова пухнет!  
-**305 человек** оценили эту запись

**Надин** Так... что с экзаменом по английскому?  
**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: Я абсолютно провалилась!  
**Лайла Сойер**: Я тоже. Это было невозможно!  
**Стинки Петерсон**: Я не мог сосредоточиться, поэтому писать сочинение было очень тяжело.

**Лоренцо** Завалил экзамены, потому что не было времени подготовиться из-за моего жесткого графика.. Что ж, да здравствует моя свобода!  
-**Сид**: А какая свобода у тебя вообще когда-либо была?  
**Лоренцо**: Подловил.

**Обезьянмэн** любит _принимать душ_.

**Джеральд Джоханссен** Очевидно, что все считают экзамены трудными. Вы что, никогда не отвечали "пальцем в небо"?  
-**Вольфганг**: Так я и прошел через высшую школу.  
**-Хельга Патаки**: Это так важно сейчас.

**Хельга Патаки**: Наконец-то! Летние каникулы!  
-**120 человек** оценили эту запись  
-**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: Чуть меньше 90-та дней до старшего года!

**Пуки** До чего занятная суббота! Спасение животных из зоопарка и еще одна подземка обвалилась...

**Арнольд Шотмэн** Кто-нибудь помнит, как мы застряли в подземке?  
**Гарольд Берман**: Возьмемся за руки в метрооооо!  
**Хельга Патаки**: ХУДШАЯ НОЧЬ В МОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ!  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: БОЛЬШОЕ ОТКРЫТОЕ ПРОСТРАНСТВО. БОЛЬШОЕ ОТКРЫТОЕ ПРОСТРАНСТВО.  
-**Фиби Хейердал** оценила эту запись  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Расценю это как «да».

**Лайла Сойер** Сырный фестиваль на этой неделе. Приходите!  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Я приду.  
**Фиби Хейердал**: Я тоже!  
-**Хельге Патаки** нравится этот комментарий

**Джеральд Джоханссен** "Путешествие предопределено, дружище." Мудрые слова от девятилетки.  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн** оценил эту запись  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Эти мудрые слова мог произнести только мальчик в гигантском костюме клубники.

**Лайла Сойер** возвращается на ферму в Плезантвиль до августа. Буду скучать по вам, ребята! xoxo  
**Стинки Петерсон**: Вырасти что-нибудь для меня!  
-**Сид**: Вы двое меня иногда пугаете.

**Арнольд Шотмэн** Черт возьми, да! Новая Call of Duty!  
-**Джеральд Джоханссен** и еще **50 человек** оценили эту запись  
**Хельга Патаки**: Получается, я не увижу тебя, пока ты не пройдешь всю игру?  
-**Гарольд Берман**: Нет.  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Прости. :/

**Хельга Патаки** поскольку все парни залипли на своих XBOX'ах и Фиби скоро уезжает... Девичник у меня?  
**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: У меня есть несколько фильмов Николаса Спаркса! Сделаем это!  
-**Шина**: Какие именно?  
-**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: Спеши любить, Дневник памяти, Дорогой Джон, Последняя песня  
-**Хельга Патаки**: Ты хочешь, чтобы мы проплакали всю ночь?  
-**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: Таков мой план!  
-**Лайла Сойер**: Хорошо вам повеселиться!

**Фиби Хейердал** Книги и фильмы Николаса Спаркса такие предсказуемые... но все равно каждый раз плачешь.  
**Лайла Сойер**: "Спеши любить" каждый раз убивает меня.  
**Хельга Патаки**: Я еще не расплакалась ни на одном фильме. Мы смотрим их всю ночь, а я даже не всплакнула.  
-**Шина**: Ты разревелась на "Дневнике памяти".  
-**Хельга Патаки**: Нет!  
-**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: Да, разревелась.

**Надин** "Когда берег скрыт под волной,  
Когда мне путь не найти вновь домой,  
На тебя тогда лишь я смотрю "***  
**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: Лиам Хемсворт может затоплять мой берег хоть каждый день ;)  
-**Хельга Патаки**: Господи Иисусе, Ронда!  
**Шина**: "Последняя песня" — мой наркотик.  
**Хельга Патаки**: Мне бы фильм понравиля больше, если бы Майли не была такой шлюхой.  
-**Гарольд Берман**: Ржунимагу.

**Фиби Хейердал** пробуду в Японии до сентября! Буду скучать по всем и постараюсь выйти на связь как можно скорее!  
**Хельга Патаки**: Я буду скучать!  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Счастливой и безопасной поездки, малышка. Я люблю тебя!

**Брейни**: УЖЕ ШЕСТЬ УТРА, А Я ЕЩЕ НЕ ЛОЖИЛСЯ. НАДИРАЮ ЗАДНИЦУ **Арнольду Шотмэну** в Call Of Duty. СЛАВА БОГУ, СЕЙЧАС ЛЕТНИЕ КАНИКУЛЫ.  
**Хельга Патаки**: Давай, Арнольд, соберись. Сперва ты проигрываешь Вольфгангу, а теперь это!  
-**Вольфганг**:Тебя поимели.

**Арнольд Шотмэн - Хельге Патаки**: Собираемся с постояльцами на пляж на выходных. Ты будешь за соседней дверью в десятый раз?  
**Хельга Патаки - Арнольду Шотмэну**: Конечно! Мириам настаивает на поездке туда, к ужасу Большого Боба.  
**Железный Фил** Это так... неловко. И до сих пор повторяется каждый год. Хм...  
**Пуки**: БОРИСЬ С ВЛАСТЬЮ!  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Бабушка, зачем ты ходишь на нудистский пляж?  
-**Хельга Патаки**: Лично я оплевываю всё кругом своей содовой, это так смешно.

**Юджин Хоровитц** смотрит "Крысы" на Бродвее!  
-**1,214 человек** оценили эту запись.  
**Шина**: Подпевай им, Юджин!

**Человек-голубь** любит _драматично улетать в закат, несомый голубями_.

**Хельга Патаки** загрузила фото и назвала его: "Кто еще может построить песчаный замок размером с дом?"  
**Тадеус Гаммельторп**: Эд Джерет.  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн**: ?  
-**Тадеус Гаммельторп**: Установил мировой рекорд, построив самый большой замок из песка.

**Юджин Хоровитц** ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ВСТРЕТИЛСЯ С ИСПОЛНИТЕЛЯМИ "КРЫС", ЗАСТАВИЛ ИХ РАСПИСАТЬСЯ ВЕЗДЕ, И НА МОЕМ ТЕЛЕ ТОЖЕ, А РОННИ МЭТЬЮС СИДЕЛ РЯДОМ СО МНОЙ В МЕТРО. ЛЮБЛЮ НЬЮ-ЙОРК.  
-**1,293 человека** оценили эту запись

**Арнольд Шотмэн** Наша последняя романтическая прогулка на пляже очень быстро превратилась в насильственную. . .  
-**134 человека** оценили эту запись  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: ЛОЛ. Каким образом?  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Какой-то парень столкнулся с Хельгой. Пока мне представился шанс что-либо предпринять, Хельга уже поколотила его.

**Джеральд Джоханссен** Мне не стыдно признаться, что я люблю Тэйлор Свифт.  
**Брейни**: 0_0 Он перешел на темную сторону.  
**Джейми-О Джоханссен**: Да уж, ты определенно не 12-летняя девчонка.  
-**Тимберли Джоханссен** оценила эту запись  
-**Джеральд Джоханссен**: 12-летние девчонки любят Джастина Бибера.  
-**Джейми-О Джоханссен**: А с тех пор как тебе стала нравиться Тэйлор Свифт, что делает тебя 12-летней девчонкой и наделяет переходным свойством, ты любишь Джастина Бибера.  
-**Фиби Хейердал** нравится этот комментарий

**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Марафон "Детского времени". Уже скучаю по пляжу.

**Тадеус Гаммельторп** поделился ссылкой: It Girl Magazine archive / 1999-23- HelgaPataki. htm и написал "Нашел в интернете, пока искал одну актрису. Спасибо, Google!"  
-**Хельга Патаки**: НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ, КЁРЛИ!

**Тадеус Гаммельторп** загрузил фото в альбом "Отфотошопленное мной" и отметил**Хельгу Патаки** "Думаю, у нее может быть большое будущее в качестве модели Victoria's Secret."  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн** и еще **34 человека** оценили эту запись  
**Хельга Патаки**: Гори в Аду.

**Арнольд Шотмэн - Хельге Патаки**: Тебе действительно стоит стать моделью.  
-**Хельга Патаки**: Заткнись!

**Джеральд Джоханссен** Только что видел гребаного Короля сточных вод, вылезшего из канализации. Он меня узнал. А я убежал. Его нужно изолировать от общества или типа того.  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн** оценил эту запись  
**Обезьянмэн**: Я займусь этим!

**Сид** "Вы лучшее, что когда-либо было у меня."- Господь Бог  
-**12 человек** оценили эту запись  
**Стинки Петерсон**: *Галилео  
**Брейни**: Вы оба ошибаетесь. Это был Абрахам Линкольн.  
**Лоренцо**: Нет, это был Эйнштейн.

**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд** Это, видимо, новый тренд — бегать в полночь.  
**Вольфганг**: Я очень удивился, когда увидел этих голых лузеров в моей новостной ленте.. . .  
**Тадеус Гаммельторп**: Это всё я затеял!

**Хельга Патаки** Клянусь Богом, все мои друзья — лучшие сейчас!  
-**Фиби Хейердал** и **Арнольд Шотмэн** оценили эту запись

**Гарольд Берман** Получил из колледжа приглашение вступить в их команду по синхронному плаванию. Чертов тренер Уиттенберг.  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: ВЭЙН, ВЭЙН, ВЕРНИСЬ, ВЭЙН.  
-**Хельга Патаки**: Этот день навсегда останется веселым.

**Сиду** нравится этот статус и я расскажу, в чем дело.  
-**1204 человека** оценили эту запись  
**Хельга Патаки**: Только не это опять.

**Девчонка из «Костра»** и **Шоколадный мальчик** любят _Шоколадных черепашек._

**Джеральд Джоханссен - Фиби Хейердал**: Надеюсь, ты веселишься в Японии, но я очень по тебе скучаю. Люблю тебя!  
-**49 человек** оценили эту запись

Сегодня у **ВИЛЛИ (МОРОЖЕНЩИКА ДЖОЛЛИ-ОЛЛИ)** ДЕНЬ РОЖДЕНИЯ! **Арнольд Шотмэн** и еще **1276 человек** пожелали ему счастливого Дня рождения:  
**Вилли (Мороженщик Джолли-Олли)** Я вас всех ненавижу.  
-**12,087 человек** оценили эту запись  
**Арнольд Шотмэн** – С Днем рождения!

**Сид** – С Днем рождения, чувак.

_Посмотреть больше_

**Арнольд Шотмэн**: **Джеральд Джоханссен** подсадил меня на Тэйлор Свифт.  
**Хельга Патаки**: *фэйспалм* И почему я с тобой встречаюсь?  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Потому что любишь меня.  
-**Хельга Патаки**: Думаю, теперь мне нужна более весомая причина.  
-**Джеральд Джоханссен**: БЛИН.

**+ Джеральд Джоханссен, Арнольд Шотмэн** и **Железный Фил** подружились с**Рексом Смайт-Хиггинсом III**

**Сид, Арнольд Шотмэн** и **Джеральд Джоханссен** подсели на Тэйлор Свифт.  
**Брейни**: О, черт, и вы туда же. Следующее, что мы узнаем — что вы поете песни Джастина Бибера.

**Арнольд Шотмэн, Джеральд Джоханссен, Сид** и еще **12 человек** любят _Тэйлор Свифт_ и _Джастина Бибера_.  
-**Брейни**: Это ведь шутка, да?  
-**Брейни**: ДА?

**Брейни** любит _Тэйлор Свифт, Джастина Бибера, КеШу, Леди Гагу_ и _Майли Сайрус_

**Брейни - Хельге Патаки**: Чертовски люблю тебя.  
**Брейни - Хельге Патаки**: Встречайся со мной.  
**Брейни - Хельге Патаки**: Я ходил за тобой по пятам в четвертом классе.  
**Брейни - Хельге Патаки**: *сопит*

**Брейни** любит _анальный секс, трахать твою маму_ и _убивать людей_.  
**Брейни** ТЕБЯ ВЗЛОМАЛИ, УБЛЮДОК.

**Арнольд Шотмэн - Брейни**: Ты в порядке?

**Брейни - Арнольду Шотмэну**: Да. Ничто не заменит удар по лицу от твоей девушки.  
-**Хельга Патаки**: Я не буду бить тебя по лицу.  
**Брейни - Хельге Патаки**: Будешь.  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн**: И я думаю, что будешь.  
-**Хельга Патаки** Возможно. Напомни мне, когда в следующий раз увижу тебя, Брейни.

**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд** Снова отправляюсь в Париж! Когда вернусь домой — не знаю! xxx  
-**812 человек** оценили эту запись  
-**Тадеус Гаммельторп**: Буду скучать по тебе!

**Гарольд Берман** ПИРОЖОК!  
**Сид**: Ты обращаешься к своему украденному котенку или к еде?  
**Гарольд Берман**: К еде, идиот. Тот котенок вернулся к злой старухе, что живет внизу улицы.

**Джеральд Джоханссен** Мне одному кажется, что Джон Майер изнасиловал Тэйлор Свифт? Доказательства: Вы слышали песню «Дорогой Джон»?  
"Неужели ты думаешь, что я была слишком молода,  
Чтобы со мной связываться?  
Девушка в платье,  
Я проплакала всю дорогу домой"****  
Я раскусил тебя, Майер.  
**Хельга Патаки**: Без Фиби ты мне не нравишься.  
**Джеральд Джоханссен - Хельге Патаки**: А ты мне вообще не нравишься.  
**Хельга Патаки - Джеральду Джоханссену**: О, это так ранит меня. Интересно, у Тэйлор Свифт есть песня, под которую я могу поплакать?  
**Джеральд Джоханссен - Хельге Патаки**: Я много чего хочу тебе сказать, но поскольку ты встречаешься с Арнольдом и лучшая подруга Фиби, я не буду. Счастливо удавиться, Патаки.  
-**Хельга Патаки**: Обязательно, Шляповолосый.

**Стинки Петерсон** в настроении для лимонного пудинга.  
-**4799 человек** оценили эту запись

**Арнольд Шотмэн** Поездка в колледж. Эх.  
**Хельга Патаки**: Развлекайся. Люблю тебя.  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Я тоже тебя люблю. Буду дома на следующей неделе.

**Хельга Патаки** Ну, что ж, раз уж Фиби, Юджин, Лайла, Ронда и Арнольд уехали... кто-нибудь будет играть в бейсбол на Поле Джеральда?  
-**Вольфганг, Сид, Стинки Петерсон** и **Гарольд Берман** оценили эту запись

**Шина** поделилась новостью _"Подросток застрял в лифте Эмпайр Стэйт Билдинг на 10 часов."_ Ох, **Юджин Хоровитц**...

**Тадеус Гаммельторп** поделился ссылкой на своей стене: "И почему у нас в детстве не было Ютуба? В тот день он бы очень пригодился. . ."  
www. youtube results? Мальчик+В+Пижаме+Зайчика .html  
-**Игги** оценил эту запись  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Спасибо, Кёрли.

**Эдмунд** Победная вечеринка у **Вольфганга** сегодня  
**Хельга Патаки**: Заслуженная победа, кстати.  
**Вольфганг** создал новый фотоальбом «Мы -чемпионы» и отметил **Хельгу Патаки, Эдмунда, Сида** и еще **10 человек**.  
Показать последние 4 из 230 комментариев:  
**Брейни**: Бог ты мой.  
**Игги**: . . .0_o?  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Простите меня, пока я выкалываю себе глаза.  
**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: Я раньше и не догадывалась, что в Хельге есть такое...  
**Хельга Патаки – Вольфгангу**: УДАЛИ ЭТИ ФОТОГРАФИИ СО МНОЙ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!

**Вольфганг - Хельге Патаки**: Ни за что.

**Хельга Патаки - Вольфгангу**: Ты - сукин сын!

**Вольфганг - Хельге Патаки**: Я не виноват, что ты перебрала с алкоголем, сняла с себя рубашку, вытворяла «боди шот»***** и отключилась без штанов в моей ванной.  
-**Хельга Патаки**: Я охренеть как ненавижу тебя.

**Арнольд Шотмэн** Я определенно что-то пропустил, раз получил 20 сообщений от каждого. В чем дело?  
с iPhone через Фэйсбук  
**Вольфганг**: Твоя девушка — пьяная потаскуха.  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Он имеет в виду, что на вечеринке прошлой ночью она напилась в стельку, начала раздеваться, предлагала «боди шоты» и заснула в ванной.  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Ладно. . .

НОВОЕ ЛИЧНОЕ СООБЩЕНИЕ ДЛЯ: **Хельги Патаки**  
ОТ: **Арнольда Шотмэна**  
Я немного обеспокоен.  
-**Хельга Патаки**: Чем же?  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Я волнуюсь, как бы с тобой не случилось чего-нибудь плохого.  
-**Хельга Патаки**: Но ничего же не случилось.  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Не в этом дело. Почему ты напиваешься при первом удобном случае?  
-**Хельга Патаки**: Я и раньше пила, Репоголовый. Не о чем даже разговаривать.  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Еще я волнуюсь, что ты проводишь слишком времени с Вольфгангом.  
-**Хельга Патаки**: Ты что, заделался моим папочкой?  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Нет, просто я не хочу, чтобы ты попала в беду, или тебе причинили вред. Вольфганг не очень хороший парень.  
-**Хельга Патаки**: Со мной все будет в порядке. Тебя не касается то, что я делаю.  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Вообще-то, касается, если я твой парень.  
-**Хельга Патаки**: Я позвоню тебе. Ненавижу ссориться по Интернету.

**Стинки Петерсон** Что ж, Хельга снова удалилась с Фэйсбука. Какой это раз, пятый?  
-**Лоренцо** оценил эту запись

**Арнольд Шотмэн** Чёрт.  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Тэйлор Свифт всё преображает.  
-**Ронде Веллингтон Ллойд** нравится этот комментарий.  
**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Это серьезно, Джеральд. Мое возвращение откладывается еще на четыре дня. Ты должен кое-что для меня сделать.  
-**Джеральд Джоханссен**: *вздыхает*. . . Ты ведь собираешься попросить присмотреть за Хельгой, да?  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Да.

**Хельга Патаки** Ты подарил мне всю свою любовь, а я тебе — лишь прощание.  
-**Джеральд Джоханссен** оценил эту запись  
**Сид**: "Вернуться в декабрь" Тэйлор Свифт. Мило.

**Вольфганг** Победная вечеринка! Вечеринка продолжается, детка!

**Сид**: **Хельга Патаки** ПЕРЕСПАЛА С **Лоренцо** У **Вольфганга**!  
**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: ЗАТКНИСЬ НАХРЕН.  
**Гарольд Берман**: НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ.  
**Игги**: ВОТ ДЕРЬМО.  
**Брейни**: 0_O

**Вольфганг** добавил 3 фото в альбом «Мы — чемпионы» и отметил **Хельгу Патаки**,**Лоренцо** еще **2 человек**  
-**Джеральд Джоханссен** Я просто РВУ И МЕТАЮ! Когда, черт возьми, это успело случиться? Я же был там всю ночь!  
-**Вольфганг**: Когда ты ушел взять еды у Эда. Это самое забавное, что я когда-либо видел.  
-**Лоренцо**: Что ж, я почти покойник. Приятно было знать вас.

**Сид - Хельге Патаки**: Ты шлюха.

**Джеральд Джоханссен - Хельге Патаки**: ПОЧЕМУ? И с ЛОРЕНЦО? Ответь, Хельга!

**Джеральд Джоханссен - Хельге Патаки**: Если тебе будет от этого хоть немного легче, я попросил Вольфганга снять отметки тебя с твоих остальных безумных фоток.

**Брейни - Хельге Патаки**: Так это правда? Я думал, это опять Кёрли нафотошопил, и все такое. . .

**Хельга Патаки** Что ж, по крайне мере, четыре с половиной месяца прошли хорошо, правда?  
-**Фиби Хейердал**: Что я пропустила?

**Арнольд Шотмэн** Мне позвонили во время собеседования, и этот кто-то начал истерически орать на другом конце провода. Потом я получил еще три текстовых и голосовых сообщения, в которых говорилось, чтобы я проверил Фэйсбук... Лучше, чтобы это было действительно важно.  
с iPhone через Фэйсбук.  
**Железный Фил** 10 вещей, которые нельзя делать на собеседовании в колледж: №1 — Заплакать напротив интервьюера.  
-**Пуки** оценила эту запись  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн**: Спасибо, что рассказал всему миру, дедушка.  
**Джеральд Джоханссен - Арнольду Шотмэну**: Ты расплакался?  
**Арнольд Шотмэн - Джеральду Джоханссену**: А как еще, черт подери, я должен был отреагировать, узнав, что любимая девушка мне изменила?

**Вольфганг** Чувак, люблю летние каникулы!  
-**Эдмунд** оценил эту запись

**Хельга Патаки** изменила статус на «одинока».

**Арнольд Шотмэн** изменил статус на «одинок».

**Хельга Патаки** уехала на Аляску увидеться с **Ольгой Патаки**. Не знаю, вернусь ли я вообще.

**Арнольд Шотмэн** Что ж. . .это просто невероятно. По окончании худшей недели в моей жизни я узнаю, что не сдал экзамен по математике. Отлично.

**Кузен Арни** Неожиданно моя сплетня не кажется такой плохой сейчас.  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: НИКОМУ ТЫ НЕ НРАВИШЬСЯ.  
-**238 людям** нравится этот комментарий.

**Хельга Патаки** только что в самолете посмотрела «Спеши любить». Чертов бортпроводник наорал на меня на глазах у всех и рассмеялся мне в лицо. Что за суки.  
-**Стинки Петерсон** оценил эту запись

**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд** лучшая драма разворачивается, пока меня нет.  
-**Стинки Петерсон** оценил эту запись

**Арнольд Шотмэн - Хельге Патаки**: Я все еще хочу поговорить с тобой. Пожалуйста, ответь на сообщения.

**Юджин Хоровитц** наконец дома! Зависаю с **Шиной** и **Надин** в Динолэнде!  
-**Стинки Петерсон** оценил эту запись

**Гарольду Берману** Нужна мужская компания. Игра в покер и новую Хало!  
-**Стинки Петерсон** и **Тадеус Гаммельторп** оценили эту запись

**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Нелегко будет убедить Арнольда прийти.  
**Стинки Петерсон**: Тогда давайте пойдем к нему!

**Арнольд Шотмэн - Хельге Патаки**: Пожалуйста. Я хочу с тобой поговорить.

**Арнольд Шотмэн** Тяжело отказаться от приглашения, когда все штурмуют твой дом.  
-**Стинки Петерсон** оценил эту запись

**Фаззи Слипперс** любит _Призрак невесты, Извозчика без головы, Четырехглазого Джека, Поезд-призрак, Кашляющего Эда, Человека-голубя, Большого Цезаря, Обезьянмэна_ и _Короля сточных вод_

**Железный Фил** Примет участие в очередных соревнованиях «Железный старик». Собираюсь надрать задницу Джимми Кафке.  
-**Пуки** оценила эту запись

**Арнольд Шотмэн** Дорогая, ты разбила мое сердце о землю вдребезги. . .  
-**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Тебе действительно нужно развеяться, если ты слушаешь Дино Спамони сидя на Могучем Пите!

**Сид** Сильный ливень сегодня. Хоть бы не было наводнения.  
-**Надин** Не накаркай!

**Шина** Да, начинает затапливать.  
-**Сид** оценил эту запись  
**Надин**: Это Сид виноват.

**Юджин Хоровитц** любит _Отмороженного_ и _Лилового мстителя_.

**Сид - Стинки Петерсону**: "Яху скорей налей и балдей!" Скажи, что ты тоже видел это сейчас по телеку!  
**Стинки Петерсон** Да, я только что видел по телевизору мою рекламу содовой Яху. Разве нам снова по 9 лет?  
-**7,592 человека** оценили эту запись

**Арнольд Шотмэн - Хельге Патаки**: Я все же хочу поговорить с тобой. Ты когда-нибудь мне ответишь?

**Надин** Итак... кто все еще в Хиллвуде?  
-**Арнольд Шотмэн** оценил эту запись  
**Сид**: Не бойся, я все еще здесь!  
**Стинки Петерсон**: Я тоже!  
**Юджин Хоровитц**: Я третий!  
**Шина**: Я четвертая!  
**Брейни**: Я пятый!  
**Гарольд Берман**: Да, и я тут.  
**Игги**: Тоже.  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Уезжаю в Калифорнию к Джейми-О, так что не я.  
**Тадеус Гаммельторп**: Я с родителями в Вегасе на съезде компаний по химической чистке.  
-**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд** оценила эту запись  
**Хельга Патаки**: Аляска  
**Фиби Хейердал**: Япония.  
**Лайла Сойер**: До сих пор в Плезантвиле, но я скучаю по вам, ребята!  
**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: Я скучаю, Надин! Надеюсь, я скоро вернусь домой!

**Арнольд Шотмэн - Хельге Патаки**: Прошу, Хельга.

**Гарольд Берман** Мне очень скучно!  
**Арнольд Шотмэн** Почему ты не занимаешься летним чтением?  
-**137 человек** оценили эту запись

**Арнольд Шотмэн** Я устал от этого. Уже обдумываю поездку на Аляску... Быстрее, кто-нибудь, станьте голосом разума и остановите меня.  
-**1,280 человек** оценили эту запись

**Железный Фил - Арнольду Шотмэну**: Я голос разума, и рейс на Аляску через полчаса. Буду ждать в Паккарде.

**Арнольд Шотмэн** в _Хиллвудском Международном Аэропорте._

**Хельга Патаки** Блин, нет.

НОВОЕ ТЕКСТОВОЕ СООБЩЕНИЕ:

АРНОЛЬД ШОТМЭН: Хельга, я только что приземлился. Где дом Ольги?  
ХЕЛЬГА ПАТАКИ: Я уехала на Аляску, чтобы оказаться подальше от тебя. Зачем, твою мать, ты сюда приперся?  
АРНОЛЬД ШОТМЭН: Я хочу поговорить с тобой.  
ХЕЛЬГА ПАТАКИ: А я нет! Лети обратно в Хиллвуд.  
ХЕЛЬГА ПАТАКИ: Слушай, я знаю, что я облажалась. Знаю, что изменила тебе. Знаю, что трусливо убежала от всего. Но я просто не готова смириться с мыслью, что не буду с тобой!  
АРНОЛЬД ШОТМЭН: Поэтому я и приехал. Я больше не злюсь на тебя. Мне уже все равно, с этим покончено, все позади, это в прошлом. Мы должны двигаться дальше и извлечь из этого урок. И я не могу продолжать свой путь без тебя.  
ХЕЛЬГА ПАТАКИ: Проклятье, Репоголовый. Адрес: Сосновый переулок, 837.  
АРНОЛЬД ШОТМЭН: Скоро увидимся.

**Сид**: Так, Арнольд на Аляске. . . Кто думает, что они вернутся вместе?  
-**178 человек** оценили эту запись  
**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: Лучше бы так, иначе мне придется кое-кому надрать задницу.  
**Вольфганг** Да кого волнуют футбольная башка и однобровка? Это ж вчерашний день.  
-**Джеральд Джоханссен** Это ты — вчерашний день. Шуруй уже в свой колледж.  
-**1830 людям** нравится этот комментарий

**Хельга Патаки - Джеральду Джоханссену**: Ты действительно жалок без Фиби рядом.

**Юджин Хоровитц** Кармен возвращается в Хиллвудскую Оперу!  
**Шина**: Ура!  
**Джеральд Джоханссен** Это же призыв на Специальную экскурсию!  
-**138 человек** оценили эту запись

**Арнольд Шотмэн** встречается с **Хельгой Патаки**  
-**1,037,792 человека** оценили эту запись.  
Показать последние 2 из 100 комментариев  
**Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд**: Это хорошо. Теперь мне не придется вас бить.  
-**Хельга Патаки**: Это станет величайшей шуткой, которую я когда-либо слышала.  
**Джеральд Джоханссен**: Наконец-то! А то я уже начал волноваться.

**Хельга Патаки**: Скорей бы уже старший год . . .

* * *

Примечания:  
* В оригинале "Studying = student + dying", что дословно "Учеба = ученик + смерть"  
** Хула - гавайский танец  
*** Перевод строк из песни Miley Cyrus "When I look at you" (саундтрек к фильму "Последняя песня"), взят с сайта /songs/m/miley_cyrus/when_i_look_at_  
*** * Перевод строк из песни Taylor Swift "Dear John", взят с сайта /songs/t/taylor_swift/dear_  
* * * ** Body shot (англ.) - сексуальный способ пить текилу. Как правило, девушка, ложится на стол. Лимон она держит в губах, соль насыпается ей на грудь, живот или шею. Соль аккуратно слизывается с тела девушки, выпивается текила и закусывается лимоном.


End file.
